Enna
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Enna is a long time friend of Yumi, who had helped her out in the past. Now, she's there to help her out a second time. Please R&R, and tell me what you think.
1. WOW!

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

"OMG! Enna, is that you?" Yumi had moved to Japan with her parents nine months ago, only a couple days after her 17th birthday. She was supposed to be packing to go back to France, but she decided that she needed a break. She was at a food place, and had run into an old friend. Enna and Yumi had been friends when they were children. Enna was 18, tall, with pale skin, and blackish/blue hair with light purple tips.

"Yumi? Wow, you're…bigger. Bigger in so many different ways." Yumi was nine months with her twin girls.

"I could say the same about you."

"Well, that's because I'm a week late. I'm having a girl and a boy, you?"

"I'm having twin girls," Yumi said, with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents had us move here for my grandma's funeral. We're supposed to be going back in a couple of days. What about you?"

"Well, I moved into a nice apartment that's owned by a nice old couple. They're letting me stay there cheap because Oni and Omi are coming."

"You're gonna name them Oni and Omi?"

"Yeah. Have you told the dad?" Enna asked. She and Yumi had been emailing each other for a while, and Enna knew all about Ulrich. Yumi looked down.

"We got into a major argument before we left. When my parents found out that I was pregnant, they had a fit, and now I'm not allowed to talk to any of my old friends from France. I don't think that I can face him, anyway."

"Well, maybe I can convince your parents to let you stay here with me. I have a good job, and I have plenty of room in my apartment. Come on, I'll show you." Enna pulled Yumi away from the food place. Eventually, they ended up at a large house.

"You stay here?"

"No, I stay in the side building." Enna took Yumi to a good sized house. It was a single level, but it had a kitchen, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a good sized living room, and a dining room.

"How much does it cost to stay here?"

"Well, they're already pretty rich, so I stay here for 300 a month. It's a pretty good deal."

"I'll say! Are you sure that you can convince my parents?"

"I think so…" Enna was suddenly cut off.

"Enna! Where have you been?" A woman who looked like she could be 30 walked into the house.

"I went out to get some food. Mrs. Marriol, this is my friend Yumi. Yumi, this is Mrs. Marriol. She's the one whose letting me rent this house."

"Hi, it's very nice to finally meet you. Enna has told me so much about you. Enna, you and Yumi should go to the living room. You know that you're not supposed to be on your feet, and Yumi looks like she's ready, too. Go, go. I'll get you some food, seeing as you have none." She smiled, as Yumi and Enna went into the living room.

"Ooops. I thought that I had grabbed the food."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nope. She's just worried about me. She's been like a mother to me since I started renting."

"That was how long ago, Enna?"

"Umm, I think that it's been 9 years."

"Did you really have the money then?"

"Nope, but they were nice enough to let me stay, until I got a job. That was about 4 years ago."

"What about him?"

"That jerk decided that he would dump me right after I told him about my two. I haven't heard from him ever since that night. It helps that I got my number changed."

"Right. If he's a big enough jerk to want to call you after he dumped you, there's no way that you would want to talk to him."

"Exactly. He had no right to do that." A boy around Enna's age walked in with two plates of food.

"Delivery," he said.

"Aww, isn't that nice? Lil' Tiki's bringing in our food. Tiki, this is Yumi. Yumi, this is Tikouri, or Tiki."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet one of the whelp's friends. She talks nonstop about you, and its nice to finally find out that she actually has some real friends and their all not in her head."

"They're not in my head, Tiki. They just don't like you," she said, sticking out her tongue. Tiki put the plates down, and left the room.

"Who's that?"

"He's Tiki Marriol. He wasn't very happy that his mom and dad let me rent this house, but I think that he's finally gotten over it." They ate the food that Tiki had left, and when they were done, Yumi asked for a phone.

"My parents took away my cell phone, so I need yours to call them." Enna gave her the phone, and Yumi called her parents. They talked for a while, and Yumi hung up.

"They're coming over tomorrow to see if this is a good place for me to stay. I think that they remember what you were like when you were younger." Enna smiled.


	2. How they met

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

Flashback 

"_Please, leave me alone!" a young Yumi sobbed into her knees._

" '_Please leave me alone.' Who's gonna make us, Gloomy? It's obvious that you won't."It was Taiku, the class bully, along with his group._

"_Leave her alone," a voice growled, making Yumi look up, but there was just the boys._

"_Aww, Gloomy found a protector, but they won't even show their face!" They started laughing, but stopped short. A girl taller than them had stepped out of the shadows. She had long, black/blue hair, black sunglasses over her eyes, and extremely pale skin. She had on a black skirt, and a black sweater._

"_Everyone, Run! The Vampire's back in school!" That's what they did. They ran as fast as their short little legs could carry them. The girl turned to Yumi._

"_Are you okay?" She knelt next to Yumi._

"_They'll come after you, next." The girl just smiled._

"_They're too afraid. I'm Enna Tishiku."_

"_I'm Yumi Ishiyama." Enna helped Yumi up._

End Flashback

Enna had met Yumi when Yumi was 5 and she was 6. Enna had helped Yumi with some people who were messing with her, but Yumi didn't know anything about Enna.

Enna had been given the nickname 'Vampire' when she had first come to school, because she had really pale skin, dark hair, sharp teeth, and she would always dress in dark clothes, with the occasional dark red. Yumi and Enna had become friends, before Yumi knew anything about what the other kids thought about Enna. After that, they would almost always be in each other's company.

Enna eventually ended up staying with the Ishiyamas because she had run away from home. Enna had only told Yumi about what was going on at home, and Yumi was able to convince her parents to let Enna stay at their home. When Enna was nine, she had totally disappeared, only leaving a thank you note for Yumi, along with her e-mail address.


	3. Doubles

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

Yumi suddenly clutched her stomach, gasping in pain. 

"Yu, are you okay?"

"My stomach really hurts."

"And, you're all wet. Mrs. M! Yumi's in pain, and she's all wet." Mrs. Marriol came running into the room.

"Really? Oh, my, you really are wet. Come on, into the car with both of you." Tiki helped both of them out to the car.

"Dear, go tell your father that we're going to the hospital." Mrs. Marriol closed the door to the car, and drove off.

"Hey, Enna, it looks like your water just broke," Mrs. Marriol said, when they were almost to the hospital.

"Really? Why am I not having all the pain that Yumi's in?"

"Enna, you know that your pain system doesn't work. Don't worry, you might feel something when you're in labor." When they got to the hospital, they were put in the same room.

"You okay, Yu?" Yumi smiled.

"That's what you asked me when we met." Enna smiled, and grabbed Yumi's hand as she winced in pain.

"I should probably call your parents, Yu. It would be a good idea for them to know." Enna called Yumi's parents, and left them a message.

"I guess they were asleep. Aw, cool!"

"What?"

"My fingers are purple!!" Enna smiled happily at her fingers, which had turned from loss of circulation. Yumi cried out in pain.

"Yo, Doc! I think that she's ready!" The doctor came over, with two nurses.

"Okay, now what about you?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the doc."

"Are you in any pain?" Both girls laughed.

"She can't feel pain."

"Exactly. That's why I didn't know that Yu was cutting off the circulation to my fingers." A half an hour later, Yumi's parents came to the hospital. Mrs. Marriol walked over to them.

"Oh, you must be Yumi's parents. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Marriol."

"Hello. I don't recall knowing anyone by the name of Marriol." Mrs. Marriol smiled, as the Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama stared at her, totally confused.

"I'm watching Enna. Both are in the maternity ward. I take it you remember Enna."

"Yes, we remember her. I highly doubt that anyone could successfully forget Enna, without any serious help."

On the 25th of June, Oni and Omi Tishiku and Tess and Tish Ishiyama were born. The Ishiyamas stayed in Japan a couple months longer, before they went back to France, leaving Yumi with Enna and the Marriols. Yumi wrote to Aelita via e-mail, telling her that she would be staying in Japan, with an old friend. Yumi thought about telling Aelita about the twins, but then thought it would be better not to. She wasn't ready for Ulrich to know because she was still mad at him, and she wasn't so sure that Aelita wouldn't tell him.


	4. 14 years pass

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

_Fourteen Years Later_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Enna?" Mrs. Marriol asked. Enna was working on finishing packing her last bag.

"I'm sure, Mrs. M. I postponed this transfer long enough. I promised that I would make sure you were okay, before I moved. I think that Oni and Omi are really happy about the change of scenery. They've been perfecting their skills here. I promise tat I'll call, and write often."

"Has Yumi decided yet?"

"Yep. She's coming. She's hoping that no one will recognize her, with all the change she's gone through." It's been fourteen years since the twins had been born. A year before, Tiki and Mr. Marriol had been in a terrible accident. Mr. Marriol later died in the hospital, and Tiki was in a coma, but he was showing signs of improvement. Enna had been planning on moving to France for a while, and now, she was doing it. In her line of work, she could move anywhere (she always worked the night shift at the graveyard). She had been trying to convince Yumi to move with her, and she had finally agreed.

Yumi had let her hair grow out, and she had put red highlights in. She had jagged bangs, and she had let Enna talk her into piercing her nose, and her ears. Her twins, Tish and Tess looked very mush like their mother, though they had added black highlights to their chocolate brown hair. Tish's hair was long and straight, while Tess kept her hair short, and it was always very messy. Both had their mother's eyes, and their father's smile.

Enna looked the same as usual, though she was a bit taller. She still had long, black/blue hair, with light purple tips, really paled skin, and sharp teeth. She wore her normal black, and always had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. She had also gotten snake bites, and pierced her tounge, not to mention the numerous tattoos. Oni and Omi were too much like their mom. Oni had long black/blue hair with light blue tips, and Omi had short black/blue hair with light silver tips.

"So, both my girls are leaving."

"Mrs. M, Yumi is going back, so she could be closer to her parents, and I'm going so I can be just a bit farther from my parents. It's not like we're leaving to get away from you, but don't you think it's time?"

"You're right. I guess I thought that you would always be here. You've been here for 23 years. I should have known that you would be leaving sometime."

"You'll have us for a couple more days, okay? I've gotta help the twins with their packing." Enna hugged Mrs. Marriol, and walked into the twin's room. As she did, she pushed back the divider in the middle of the room.

"Okay, how are you two doing?" Oni looked up from her bags.

"I'm having trouble. How can I fit all my stuff into two suitcases?"

"It's simple. You put your sketches in one suitcase, and pack all your clothes into the other. How about you, Omi?"

"I can't get all my sculptures into the suitcases. I don't want any of them to break." Enna gave him a box, which was full of bubble wrap.

"This should help. Just pack the ones that mean the most. We're going to be leaving some things here with Mrs. M. I'll be back later to check on you two." Enna walked into Yumi's room.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Only people who aren't us. You should know better than to expect us to knock, Yu. Nobody has any privacy in this house." Yumi looked up from her suitcases.

"Are we really leaving in two days? Am I really going back to France?"

"Yep. You should be happy. You have the upper hand there. You lived there for a while."

"I know, but what if they recognize me?"

"Than they do. Don't worry, Yu. You have forgiven him a bit, haven't you?"

"Have you forgiven Julio?"

"That's different, Yu. He knew about my baby, and he walked out on me. Ulrich has no clue that he's even a father. You got into an argument, and arguments can always be mended. Aren't I right? You know I'm right."

"All right, already. If they recognize me, I'll tell them, okay?"

"Well, your friend, Aelita, will definitely recognize you. She'll most likely tell Jeremie, who she's probably already married to. Now, it might just end there because it sounds like Jeremie can keep a secret. Of course, it could get to Odd, and then, everyone will know that you're back. You don't have to worry, though. You look amazingly different than they would remember you as." Enna ruffled Yumi's hair, and walked out of the room. Yumi sighed.

She couldn't believe that she had let Enna talk her into going back to France. Then again, Enna could be amazingly persuasive about certain things. She couldn't even remember how she had let Enna talk her into getting this one tattoo. Luckily, it was almost always covered by a shirt, or her hair. Enna had convinced Yumi to get a moon tattooed on her shoulder, and in it were the names of Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, and Omi all carefully hidden. Yumi didn't even know that Enna had paid the man to put the names there.

The next few days were a blur of hurried take out, and packing. The things that they weren't taking with them, Mrs. Marriol put into storage, to be shipped to their new houses later. Eventually, they were on a plane to France. Oni and Tess were having a peanut fight, Tish was asleep, and Omi was doing something on his computer. Yumi was amazingly tense.

"Chill, Yu. Remember, you look totally different. You can stop acting like a two by four." Yumi relaxed.

"I'm just nervous. Do you think that everyone will have changed?" Enna laughed, and Yumi smiled.

"I should hope so! Of course, I would've liked to meet your friends before, when you guys were still young and innocent."

"Young we might've been, but we were not so innocent." Enna whapped her with her pillow.

"Whatever. All I know about your friends are what you told me in your e-mails, and the few videos that you sent me." Yumi whapped her back and they both laughed. Yumi was more relaxed through the rest of the plane trip.


	5. Enter The Belpois

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

Now, Mrs. Marriol wanted to do one last thing for the girls, so she bought them houses. Now, most parents would have bought a car or given them money, but Mrs. Marriol was really really rich, and Enna was like her daughter, and she helped out Yumi for 14 years. So, she bought them houses. They were simple houses, though. Each had three bedrooms, a good sized kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and a dining room. They also had a garage, with a car, and a good sized backyard.

"I can't believe that she bought us a house, and a car!" Yumi gasped, when she had gone inside.

"Hey, she lived with you for fourteen years. Me for twenty three years. She had to do something for us. She had offered to get us upgraded, and she also wanted to get the brats cars, too. Oh yeah, here, she gave us some extra cash, too." Enna handed Yumi an envelope. "Tomorrow, I'll take them to school, so you can get to know your work place." Yumi and Enna talked for a while more over the fence.

"Hey, mom, it looks like we have new neighbors." Wess said to his pink haired mother. Wess had light light light pink hair, glasses, and was tall. He was thirteen, and had normal colored skin.

"You have homework, so no, you can't go over. I'll go, and welcome them." His mother wiped off her hands, and walked out of the back door, and went across the street.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Aelita Belpois." The two women smiled.

"I'm Enna Tishiku, and this is my sister, Yumi Tishiku. It's nice to meet you. We just moved here from Japan."

"That's great. Are you two married?" Enna laughed.

"No. I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Yumi giggled.

"It's okay. No, neither of us are married, though we both have children from previous relationships. I have twin girls, Tish and Tess, and Enna has fraternal twins, Oni and Omi."

"Which reminds me, I have to check on my brats. It was nice meeting you, Aelita." Enna waved, and walked towards the hose, slamming into the sliding glass door. She was inside before they could ask if she was okay.

"Don't mind her. Do you have children?"

"One, a son. Wess is going to Kadic, our old school. I should probably let you get back to unpacking. It was nice meeting you, Yumi." Aelita smiled, waved, and went back to her house.

"So, Wess tells me that we have new neighbors. Did you go over?"

"Yes, I did. They are two single moms, with twins each. Yumi and Enna Tishiku, sisters from Japan." Jeremie looked up.

"Is she…"

"No, she isn't. This Yumi looks totally different. She has long red and black hair, her nose is pierced, and she had on a bright orange summer dress on. No, she definitely couldn't be our Yumi."

"You just don't want her to be our Yumi, don't you, sweetie?" Aelita sighed.

"I guess not. She just looks different, and she didn't have the same feel as Yumi. She was sadder, for all the bright colors."

"What about her sister, Enna?"

"She was weird."

"Aelita…"

"No, I'm serious. She had long black/blue hair with light purple tips, pale skin, two lip piercings, and large black sunglasses. Not to mention her black dress, and sharp teeth."

"Aelita, I think that you were just a bit nervous."

"What?"

"The person that you described sounded a bit like a vampire. But you're right; she does sound a bit weird." There was a knock on the door. It was Enna, she was frantic.

"Please, I need your help!"

"How can we help?"

"Just tell me the fastest way to get to Kadic." Aelita gave her the directions, and Enna gave her a quick thanks, before she ran back to the street, and drove off in a car.

"Who was that?"

"It was Enna. She wanted know the fastest way to get to Kadic. Like I said before, she's weird." They went to bed, and there weren't any disturbances through the night, other than a thunderstorm.


	6. Enter the Della Robbias

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

The next day, Enna was true to her word, and brought the four kids to Kadic. She just brought in Tish and Tess, because Oni and Omi would just be hanging around on school grounds. Tish and Tess were showed around the school by Wess and Rodd. Rodd was a bit taller than Wess, with black hair that stuck up, and had a black splotch on the front.

"So, where do you live?"

"Not that far from here." Tess looked over Rodd's shoulder, and stuck out her tongue. When they turned around, there was no one there, and when they turned back, they two girls were gone.

"Man, this is not good."

"How can we explain that we lost the new students?" A boy with short black/blue hair with silver tips came over, hauling both girls.

"Sorry, Tess can sometimes be a back influence on her sister."

"If anyone's a bad influence, it's your twin."

"Aw, that's not nice, Tish." A girl with long black/blue hair with light blue tips appeared at Tish's side.

"I'm not that bad an influence. I just like to have fun. I can't help it if Tess likes to have fun too. Hi, I'm Oni and this is my brother, Omi. It's nice to meet you two." As quickly as the two appeared, they were gone, and they saw Josh coming over. Josh was the biggest snob at Kadic, so big, he even rivaled Sissi (gasp).

"Hello, there, girls. I'm Josh Pulinket." Tess started giggling.

"I'm Tish, and this is Tess."

"Would you two like me to give you a tour?"

"I'm sorry, but Wess and Rodd are doing pretty good."

"I meant after school." Tess tried to muffle her giggles.

"No, you see, we're expected home right away. Tess has soccer and I have tae kwan do." Without him noticing, Oni had come up behind Josh. In one quick movement, she had pulled his shirt up, and over his head. All five of them ran off, while Josh struggled to get his shirt from over his head. When they finally stopped, they burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I hope I didn't get any of you in trouble."

"How could you? He was looking right at all of us when you did that."

"Right. You guys should get back to class. I have to document some things." Oni pushed them off, and she walked away. Wess looked at Rodd.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"The look telling Rodd what you think about Oni."

"Ah, well…" Tess started laughing again.

"Don't mind her. She's just teasing you. You're right, though. Oni can be a bit weird at times. She got us banned at those places."

"Hey, don't give her all the credit! All of us played a part in that one. Remember?" Tish groaned.

"Please, I tried not to forget that day for years now. Those two carefully planned this one thing, and somehow, Omi and I got sucked in when they started. You're just lucky that we didn't get arrested for what happened."

"What ever. You know you had fun. Oni's right, though. We should be getting back to class." The four ran back into the school, not wanting to be late.

At the end of the day, Oni and Omi were waiting outside for Tish and Tess.

"Why are you two still here? Shouldn't Enna have picked you up by now?" Oni and Omi smiled at each other.

"You know how mom is when it comes to daytime. Besides, she had to work last night, and she's probably busy with her other thing."

"Anyways, Oni got this morning down. She makes it look so comical." Omi snatches the book out of Oni's hands, and tosses it to Tish.

"Hey, give it back! I'm not finished!!" Oni tackled Tish, and grabbed the book. "You can't read it until I'm done." She looks over at Omi.

"You should see what Omi made. I think he caught the moment perfectly." Oni suddenly looked fevered, but it passed quickly.

"Are you okay, Oni?" Omi helped her up.

"I'm fine. You know it happens sometimes afterwards." Oni looked around. Wess and Rodd had come over, and were staring at them. Oni just smiled.

"They have cool hair." She said it like she was a five year old. "But his hair is cooler." She pointed to someone behind them. It was Odd. He still had the purple splotch, but his hair was shorter.

"Thank you. Come on, boys. I was elected by your mothers to come and pick you up. Do you four need a ride?" Just then, Enna ran up, totally out of breath.

"I'm so sorry! I fell asleep! Why does it have to be so bright in the morning?" Enna had left her sunglasses back at home, and she winced in pain, because she wasn't used to such bright lights. Oni handed her a pair of sunglasses from her bag.

"Thanks, brat one. Aw, cool hair!" Enna ruffled Odd's hair.

"Aw, cool a vampire!" Enna looked around, then laughed.

"I'm not a vampire. If I was, then I wouldn't be out here to pick up these four brats."

"But you said that you fell asleep, and it's two in the afternoon." Enna just waved aside those comments.

"I fell asleep because I work the night shift at the graveyard."

"You two look familiar." Odd was looking at Tish and Tess.

"Well, I don't see how we could be. This is the first time that we've ever left Japan. Have you ever been to Japan?" Then a thought hit Odd.

"You remind me of both Y…"Enna slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on, brats. I have to get you home, before your mom gets home. Into the car, now. March." The four kids ran to the car, and Enna followed, giving Odd a final glare, before she got into the car.

"What was that about?" Wess asked, but Odd just stood there, as if he was frozen.

"Dad? Hellooo…" Rodd waved his hand in front of his dad's face. Odd suddenly unfroze.

"Okay, let's get you two home." Odd ushered the boys into his car, and drove off.


	7. WATER and FIRE!

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, Rodd, and anyone else that doesn't belong to CL.

Rodd went over to Wess's house when Odd dropped them off, and they watched an interesting scene unfold across the street. Omi and Tish were sparing, and you could see Tess and Oni in the background playing with some Super Soakers.

"Freeze! Oni, why are you wearing my new shorts?" Oni grinned evilly.

"If you want them back, you'll have to take them from me." She squirted Omi with a huge stream of water. He ran after her, while she continued squirting him. Tess suddenly squirted Tish. After a couple minutes, Tish and Omi had found some full Super Soakers, and were fighting back. Tess and Oni suddenly noticed Wess and Rodd sitting on Wess's front yard, and exchanged a glance, before grinning.

"I don't trust that grin, do you, Rodd?"

"No. I think that we should get into your house, and fast!" They got up, and made for the front door, but they weren't fast enough. They were hit by icy streams of water.

"No fair! We're unarmed!" Wess grabbed their hose, and Rodd turned on the water. It was a major water war between the neighbors. There was a brief pause when a tall man with brown hair pulled up, and when Yumi pulled into the drive way.

"Hey, Rodd. I was told by your dad to get you and bring you home." Tess and Oni shared another look, and grinned.

"Oh no! Ulrich run! Hurry, before they…" Wess was shut up by a blast of water, while Tess squirted Ulrich. It stopped abruptly, when Yumi and Enna came out of the house.

"Hey, Tess, stop it. You can't drag random people into your water wars." Yumi took away Tess and Tish's water guns, while Enna disarmed her two. Ulrich wiped his hair out of his face.

"It's okay. I was planning on taking a shower today, anyways."

"This is the only way to get Oni and Tess clean. They hate taking showers, and yet, they love their Super Soakers."

"Simple explanation. Showers are when you want to clean yourself up. Super Soakers are a fun way of getting wet, along with other people."

"A hose can do the same!" Tess let the hose un-kink, and it sprayed the two moms.

"You're so dead!" Enna held up both Super Soakers, and sprayed her back, while Yumi sprayed the kids. Oni suddenly produced water balloons, and they were at it again. Rodd had to be dragged away by Ulrich, and Aelita and Jeremie pulled Wess back inside.

"I guess that those are Yumi and Enna's two twins. What are their names?"

"Oni, Omi, Tish, and Tess. The weird thing is, only Tish and Tess go to Kadic. Oni and Omi just hang around the school grounds. I also learned that Enna works the night shift at the graveyard. Scary, huh?"

"See, honny, she's not a vampire. She just works in a graveyard late at night," Aelita said, smiling at her husband, who looked up from his computer. His face suddenly paled.

"Aelita you have to get over here." Aelita walked over to Jeremie, and looked at his computer. She almost dropped the cup that she was drying. On the desktop, Xana's icon was there.

"How…?"

"I don't know."

"How long has it been there?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't start it up until just now, so it could've been there since last night or just a few minutes. I'm going to keep an eye on this." It was only a couple days before he picked something up.

Wess and Rodd got dropped off at Kadic, and, as usual, Tish, Tess, Oni, and Omi were already there.

"Why is it that you four are always here way before us?" They looked at each other, and smiled.

"We leave early."

"Why do you two come here, if you don't go to school?"

"It gives us something to do. There are tons of good subjects around here."

"You guys should get going. You don't want to be late for class." As usual, Oni was right, and they ran off to class. Oni suddenly felt feverish, but thought nothing of it. Big mistake. Now, whenever Oni gets a fever, it's a really bad sign. The only thing is, she never can remember that her having a fever is a bad idea.

In the middle of their first class, the fire alarm suddenly went off. A side of the building had caught fire. Tess and Tish knew immediately that Oni was the reason, and ran out of the classroom, heading straight for the area where the building was on fire. Wess and Rodd saw them running towards the fire, and ran after them. They quickly caught up with the two girls.

"What are you doing?!" Rodd shouted, as they grabbed the girls.

"Let us go! Oni and Omi are over there!!" Tess easily squirmed out of Wess's grip. She ran away from them, and jumped over some flames.

"What is she doing??"

"She's going after Oni and Omi. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Does she always do stuff like this?"

"All the time. It's just the way she is. Now, we should get out of here, before we get burned." She was right. The flames were getting really close to them. They ran away from the flames, and Tish pulled out her phone.

"Ma! You have to get Enna! The building accidentally caught on fire, and I'm guessing that Oni forgot to tell us that she has a fever! We'll meet you at the com!" Tish ran to a window, and jumped over the small ledge onto the ground. Now, Tish was a champion runner, and she got to the manhole in no time. She easily went down, and was about to run again, when Yumi came down with Enna.

"What took you two so long?"

"Not all of us are star runners, Tish," Enna said, as she grabbed her skateboard. Yumi just smiled, and grabbed her board. It had been many years since she had done this, and the last time, she had been with her old friends. They quickly made their way to the super computer.

Now, Jeremie had been monitoring the new Lyoko like a hawk, and just when the school caught fire, a tower had been activated.

"Wess! What's going on at school?" Jeremie asked. He had called Wess almost immediately after.

"Well, the school caught on fire, and Tish and Tess ran off towards the fire. Tess continued to the fire, and Tish called someone, then jumped out of the window. She went off in the direction of the old manhole. Why?"

"Well, a tower was activated. I want you and Rodd to go check out the factory. I'll be there shortly."

"Kay, dad." Wess hung up, and looked over at Rodd. "Dad wants us to check out the factory. He said that a tower was activated." Rodd nodded, and they slipped away from the teachers, who were trying to watch all the students, so they wouldn't go anywhere near the still burning school. They met Jeremie at the manhole, and all three climbed down.

"That's weird. One of the skateboards is missing."

It didn't take them long to get to the super computer. Enna was sitting there, her face intent on the screen.


	8. LYOKO

I know that I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Enna, Tish, Tess, Oni, Omi, Wess, and Rodd.

"Yo, Enna! How much time?" Yumi asked. She had on a top a lot like her original, but this one had longer sleeves, and the obi was slightly smaller, and was a dark red. Her hair was also longer, and down. 

"You have 15 minutes to get Oni to the tower. If she dies, I'm killing you." Yumi knew that threat well, and she knew that Enna wasn't kidding. She looked at Oni. She had on a bright orange tube top, and a pair of baggy red pants. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, with bright orange highlights. She had a katana made of flames pulled out. Next to her was Omi. He had on a pair of baggy black pants on, with a yellow shirt on. His hair was spiked up, and it had yellow highlights. He had a katana made of electricity. Tish was standing next to Yumi. She had on a dark green crop top on, with a pair of bark brown shorts on. She had a katana made of wood.

"Hurry, GO! The tower is to the south of you. You'll know when you're there, because monsters will start to come." They ran off.

"You started Lyoko again??" Enna spun the chair around, and glared at Jeremie.

"I had no choice." Enna growled.

"Enna! Lasers are flying at us! Where are the monsters?" Enna turned back to the computer.

"There is a group of hornets behind some rocks. Oni's temp is up another two degrees." Enna turned back to Jeremie.

"Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to shut down Lyoko again." Enna snorted.

"Well, you can't. All of us are infected by Xana. I have to find the correct anti-virus."

"My dad can help you with that. He found an anti-virus to help out my mom." Enna gave a short laugh.

"These are a lot more complicated than the anti-virus for Aelita."

"Enna! Where's the tower?" Enna faced the screen.

"Watch it! There's a…" A scream came through Enna's headphones.

A Scyphozoa had gotten a hold on Yumi. Tish pulled out her katana.

"Enna! Are our Elementals programmed in yet?"

"Sorry, kid. I still have to get those in. I never had any time. You have to hurry. Omi, get Oni to the tower! Her temp is almost to the max! It's inside the rock. Oni will start distorting Lyoko if her temp reaches max!" Omi grabbed his sister's arm, and pulled her towards a large pile of rocks. Tish smashed her katana into the Scyphozoa's Eye.

"What's she doing? Scyphozoas can't be destroyed. Her memory will be gone soon." Enna continued to stare at the screen.

"Tish is very good at getting her mother away from Scyphozoas. Tish is hurt less by Xana than most. Omi is hardly harmed at all, though he sets off small explosions." In a couple more hits, Tish had destroyed the Scyphozoa.

Omi shot a huge bolt of lightening at the rocks, and they exploded, exposing a red tower. He quickly shoved Oni into it, just as her temp reached its max.

Enna sighed in relief, when she saw Oni's temp go down. Enna faced them, and waved.

"Bye- bye." She activated the Return to the Past. They were engulfed in a bright white light.

**Sorry. I couldn't think of what else I could put into this chapter.**

**-Mello-Out-**


End file.
